


Bill's Absolvement

by XoverScribe



Category: Flatland - Edwin A. Abbott, Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 22:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15204527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoverScribe/pseuds/XoverScribe
Summary: Bill Cipher has claimed his place on the top and brought about the liberation of his homeworld, but is that what he wanted and will he accept the price?





	Bill's Absolvement

A wasteland, thats what became of flatland after a certain triangle, who went by the name Bill Cipher rose to power and "liberated" causing destruction, death and mayhem wherever he flew spreading it to the entire dimension.  
  
"Freeze" a booming echoy voice said, the voice seemingly coming from all directions.  
  
Bill Cipher stopped his rampage and looked around for the source of that voice.  
  
Suddenly there was a bright light and colors that bill cipher had never seen. Before his eye a whole world in 3 or 4 dimensions. He saw strange creatures of varying size and shapes.  
  
A lizard with six sides and 15 eyes, once it turned around it looked like a rubiks cube only for it to look like a lizard again from the right side. This thing was a lizard and a rubiks cube at the same time depending on the viewing angle.  
  
Even for Bill Cipher seeing this thing shifting endlessly before him was too much. His eye hurt, a stinging pain that felt like thousand needles penetrating his eyeball.  
  
Bill closed his eye and held it to try and ease the pain.  
  
After a long while he opened his eyes to see a giant Axolotl but this time stayed in form and nothing hurt looking at it.  
  
"BILL CIPHER" The axolotl said, his voice seemingly coming from every direction.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why do you cause this destruction?"  
  
"I'm liberating my realm. Our society is backwards. I'm cleansing it so it may rise as a better place"  
  
The Axolotl sticked its tongue out as it talked. It however never seemed to open its mouth to talk.  
  
"You consider yourself a god?"  
  
"No? I mean I have these powers but I'm just powerful, no god!"  
  
"Quite a big plan for someone of mortal standing. So you have no regrets?"  
  
"No they deserved to burn in my chaos"  
  
"Everyone?"  
  
"Of course a being of your magnitude wouldn't need anyone but themselves, right?"  
  
"No, I have all the power I need and then some fishbrain"  
  
The  Axolotl just stared at him for a while and very slowly walked around Bill. His magnitude making it take a long time as every step took quite a long time.  
  
"Arrogant. Triangle of might or not. You will need help eventually. Perhaps not today. Perhaps a farfuture, but no being can relly on just themselves."  
  
Bill rolled his eyes.  
  
"What about you? Do you relly on people? Weird lizard god?" Bill said rudely.  
  
"I'm no Lizard but I relly on many. The strength of many is the greatest shield"  
  
"Spare the fortune cookie shit. Why have you brought me here?"  
  
"Your liberation brings me displeasure. I gave you these powers because your heart was pure. Your goal noble. What has thou brought about the realm?"  
  
Bill Cipher looked at it confused for a second, shocked even.  
  
"You gave me these powers?"  
  
"Yes. I too saw the issues in flatland and saw your noble goal. Yet here you are in front of me and I no longer see the pure of heart triangle that wanted to liberate but a demon who seeks to destroy"  
  
"A bit overdramatic. Same result. Flatland will have to be reborn from the ashes. I cleansed it. I say enjoy the party while it lasts" he said summoning a martini and taking a sip.  
  
"I however will have to pass judgement here"  
  
"Judgement? What kind of judgement"  
  
Suddenly it was no longer a heavenly realm that bill found himself but a dark desolate forest.  
  
Bill looked around himself. None of this seemed familiar. None of this seemed safe. The trees towered above him, their branches stretching out like fingers casting shadows onto his face from the glow of the moon.  
  
The shadows werent just absence of light though as Bill learned quickly. Each shadow burnt him.  It physically pained him to have the shadows of the branches projected onto his golden face.  
  
The shadows dug themselves into his skin as if it were tearing into him, inch by inch.  
  
Bill gasped and moved into the moonlight which reliefed him.  
  
"No being is absolute. No one needs no one" the voice of the Axolotl echoed throughout the entire forest. The booming voice dancing between the trees and bushes and moving within earshot of Bill.  
  
"You don't scare me Lizard" Bill screamed towards the sky.  
  
Abruptly something started to emerge from the ground. A giant painting in a very old frame. The tip of the frame looked like it was going to touch the moon with its enourmous stature.  
  
The painting depicted Bill Cipher looking down upon a populous of people. They however did not look like Bill but rat her they were earthlings, fleshy earthlings.  
  
The people in the painting looked terrified. Some were burning, some appeared dead already but a majority of the people were gouging their own eyes out, holding them in their right hands, marked on their foreheads with an eye symbol.  
  
Bill recoiled at the sight of it.  
  
"You can handle doing it but showing you your own action causes you discomfort? What did these people do? What caused the wrath of the mighty Bill Cipher" the voice echoed once more.  
  
"They...well...the society was-"  
  
"Corrupt? The cause of death? The cause of misery? How are you different?"  
  
"I..."  
  
Bill Cipher didn't say anything, he didn't move, he barely was breathing as he looked upon the painting once more. What he felt was not regret or sorrow but complete numbness.  
  
"Who does the great and almighty Bill Cipher rely on? In life who can you depend on? Who do you have except yourself?" the voice of the Axolotl continued.  
  
Bill Cipher looked around, he turned around to see replicas of the street he grew up in except the houses were all burnt down and abandoned. He saw this and for a moment felt doubt in everything he believed in but stubbornness is a relentless beast and he turned to the painting once more.  
  
"I need no one geckobrain. I'll prove it!"  
  
The painting slowly vanished, turning into nothing but dust and in its place was the giant axolotl.  
  
"I was going to deliver upon you a punishment, a type of afterlife writers could only dream of. Dante's Inferno would be a pleasant picnic in comparison what I had in store for you"  
  
Suddenly images of that very hell flashed before Bill Cipher's eye. He saw himself in that very hell and for the first time in his life he was afraid.  
  
"I'll propose a deal. I will let you go but if you shall be vaniquished from this world, from existance itself you will pay for your crimes. Unless. You invoke my name"  
  
"If you want to shirk the blame,  
You'll have to invoke my name.  
One way to absolve your crime.  
A different form, a different time."  
  
This rang through the entire forest and within the mind of bill cipher, so loud and so high pitched that it was if the Axolotl was etching it inside of him.  
  
"If you invoke my name. You'll go through another lifetime, in another form and depending on how you act there I will cast judgement."  
  
Bill Cipher looked at the frilly being before him. His usual response would be to make a snide comment or curse anyone standing in his way but he was speechless. He couldn't think of anything to say or do. He didn't even know what to feel after the things he'd seen.  
  
He looked at his hands and wondered about his own existence.  
  
**Poof!**  
  
He was back where he started, in the world of Flatland, still in ruins and even more so when he left. Everything was gone like in that vision he saw before, pushed forwards in time to see his effects.  
  
Bill floated for a while, looking around the various buildings in the same catatonic state he was in before. Time was at this point meaningless, nothing was there to indicate the passage of time, nothing  that showed any sign of life. Nothing but burned down buildings and a triangle floating through the streets and cities.  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
